


Breakout

by MabelMadness (orphan_account)



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Arkham Asylum, Blood, Breakout, Denial, Desperation, Doctor Harleen Quinzel - Freeform, F/M, First Time, Harleen Quinzel - Freeform, Harley Quinn - Freeform, Love, Lust, Sequel, Sex, Smut, Suicide Squad, Suicide Squad AU, The Joker - Freeform, mad love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 02:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MabelMadness
Summary: ONESHOT: September Request - Sequel to 'Progress Report'After a string of cancelled sessions, The Joker breaks out of Arkham Asylum to find his Doctor, Harleen Quinzel.





	Breakout

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoyalFlushGang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalFlushGang/gifts).



It had been 2 weeks since the Harleen had been late for her session with the Joker. A fortnight since he touched her, kissed her and controlled all of her senses. 

 

He still thought back to that day with a mixture between lust and anger. He never wanted it to get that far, sure he flirted with her a little and relished in the blush that covered her cheeks every time he complimented her, but he had no intention on touching her the way he did. He thought back to that day laying in his cell after she’d cancelled another session with him, the Joker hadn't seen her since that day and every time she postponed her sessions with him, he was growing more and more impatient. 

 

He’d heard rumors rattling around the asylum that she was unwell, too sick to come in, but there were other stories going around too, saying that she’d had enough, that she couldn’t handle the job and that her resignation was expected any day now. The Joker would never allow that to happen, besides, she didn't have the guts to cut and run now, not after her heavy breath had traced his skin with words of forbidden pleasure, and especially not after he’d caused her to cry out in ecstasy as his hands caressed her most sacred part, making her crumble and weaken against him.

  
  


The Joker growled at the memory, he could almost smell her perfume invading his senses as he lay on his cot, he wanted her badly but could never allow himself to have her. She’d only cause trouble, she’d try and ‘change’ him to become a better man. She had a compulsion to fix things and the Joker didn’t need to be fixed, he was a masterpiece. 

 

J’s recollection of those events were knocked out of his thoughts when he heard a light tapping against his cell door. His heart hammered against his chest, daring to hope who it could be. He pinched his eyes shut, picturing a tiny blonde standing before him, her straight set teeth clamping down on her rose coloured bottom lip with a slight shine to her eyes as she waited for an invitation to come inside, but when he reopened his wild blue eyes, his stomach dropped with disappointment when he saw one of the Arkham guards standing with an assault rifle in hand. 

 

“Boss, it’s time to go.” The man said, gently passing his key card through the door slot. The Joker nodded silently, rising to his feet and making his way over to the exit of his cell. The Joker didn’t want a big scene for his escape this time around, he wanted to slip out undetected, because as soon as he left the asylum, he was going to pay a certain Doctor a little visit for his final therapy session…

 

... 

 

Harleen’s apartment was easy to find, the Joker had his men follow her for the past few days, noting her routine and reporting back to him with every single detail. Much to his surprise she hadn’t left the run down building that she rented a room in, opting to order take out each night and not even bothering to open her curtains to let the daylight in. 

 

The Joker stood across the street, glaring up at her concealed window as the rain hammered down against his black leather trench coat and fedora which camouflaged his appearance perfectly against the night sky, the burnt orange street light above was the only thing bearing witness to the events that were about to unfold as the Joker advanced towards the building. 

 

Gaining access was easy, the low budget area was a thief's wet dream, just a rewiring of the lock box had the door buzzing open, exposing the 80's inspired carpet theme leading up to the grubby staircase and hazardous looking elevator. Opting for the latter, the Joker shook the rain from his leather clad shoulders and walked towards the doors, waiting patiently to take him to the fourth floor. 

 

Once inside the lift, the blinking light overhead and the door which struggled to close shut consumed him, taking him up to room 205. Finally the doors stammered open, revealing the same sickly looking carpet which graced the foyer. The smell of damp was apparent as soon as the Joker stepped out of the elevator, and as he counted down the door numbers one by one his breath quickened and his gloved hands tensed into fists with anticipation. The cream walls which lined the hall were dashed with stains, making the appearance of the building look less and less friendly with every step he took. He wondered why a bright young Doctor such as Harleen was living conditions like these, she was clearly not as prim and proper as she made out to be. 

 

The Joker could only imagine the type of neighbors that surrounded her and the risk she took leaving her room everyday, no wonder she hadn’t been entertaining guests and going out as much as he thought she would be. 

 

Narrowing his eyes against the dark brown door which stood in front of him, with the numbers 205 barely visible against the wooden texture, he hummed to himself, knowing that just on the other side Harleen Quinzel was tucked away, just out of his reach

 

J paused for a moment, raising his hand to knock, he wasn’t sure why, he’d had his men make up a spare key from a clay imprint, but for some reason he wanted to give her a chance to invite him in and explain herself. The Joker gritted his teeth, releasing a silent roar as he threw his hand down by his side and shoved it into his coat pocket, fishing out the key to her apartment. 

 

Shoving it in the lock without hesitation, he twisted it clockwise hearing a satisfying click as the door eased open. 

 

The first thing that struck the Joker when he entered was the smell of Chinese takeaway, coffee and of course her sweet perfume. He closed his eyes for a moment, inhaling the scent as he stepped in. All lights in the apartment were off, leaving the details hidden under a cover of darkness. Shutting the door behind himself slowly, he raised his left gloved hand to feel across the wall, the peeling wallpaper resisting against his leather fingertips as he searched for a light switch, small victory flowed through him when he eventually found the switch. 

 

The Joker flicked it on immediately, his eyes adjusting to the harsh light which exposed Harleen’s way of life. The apartment was small, too small, not comfortable enough to hide yourself away in for two weeks like she had been. 

 

The furniture was minimal, one old sofa with a blanket thrown across the arm, tissues littered the floor surrounding it along with a varnished coffee table which held a large empty glass with traces of wine sitting at the bottom. A small kitchenette sat behind it with three wine bottles stacked along the counter, old Chinese takeaway cartons and a cold kettle. The Joker didn’t move from his spot by the door, taking in every detail form the hum of the refrigerator which sat sadly by the kitchen sink and the flicker of the standby button on her small budget television. 

 

“Oh Quinzel…” He muttered bitterly to himself as he finally moved forward into her apartment fully. Joker removed his soaked through fedora, casting it to the floor carelessly, quickly followed by his trench coat, which dripped with the polluted Gotham rain, leaving him in only a pair of black dress pants and a half open purple shirt. He kept his gloves on however, wanting Harleen to feel his cold leather hand if he decided to finally choke the life out of her, which he had been tempted to do since she’d abandoned him.

 

He ran his fingers over her furniture as he inspected the room, picking up stray objects and testing them in his palm. She didn’t have much, only the basic objects and nothing more. A few loose files scattered about the place, bills and half written shopping list that had never been completed. His ghostly blue eyes widened at the sight of a small paper waste basket holding only a thick brown file, the white paper contents spilling out from the sides. Walking towards it, he reached down and snatched it up in his angry palm, confirming his suspicions when he read his own name across the top right hand corner. 

 

His shoulders tensed at the discovery and his jaw tightened at what it meant. She’d given up, cast him aside and thought she could walk away from him? Well she was wrong, so very, very wrong. 

 

His gloves squeaked against one another as he crumpled the file in his fist, he bared his teeth like an angry dog and growled accordingly. Snapping his head to the direction of what appeared to be her bedroom, Joker marched towards it, no longer taking care in his footsteps. He pushed the door wide open, letting it hit back on the bedroom wall as he charged inside.

 

With a heaving chest, J allowed the glow from the living room to burst in, casting the perfect strip of light to enter the space in front of him. He stared out seeing a small but curvy figure wrapped around dull coloured bed sheets, her breathing was heavy, mimicking someone who had fallen into a deep, undisturbed sleep. 

 

Harleen’s hair was a mess, stuck to her cheeks by dried tears and her hands full with torn tissues, the same which the Joker had seen on her living room floor. Red woolen socks covered her feet along with a pair of black cotton bed shorts and a matching tank top, just barely concealing her modesty. 

 

“Hmmm…” She moaned, squirmed as the light which streamed through the open door tickled her eyes. Joker didn’t move a muscle, he just continued to watch as she twisted her body around the sheets further, hiking her right leg up and across the mattress. As she continued to wriggle around under his watchful gaze, the Joker soon found himself drawn to her, his feet carrying him over towards the bed. He dropped the file as he walked, letting it fall to the ground without a care for the noise it made. 

 

“Harleen…” He whispered, tracing her bed frame with his right hand. “Harley...poor, poor Harley.” J’s hand dipped own to run across the side of her mattress and as he walked round to face her, he found his body stopping directly in front of hers, his eyes taking the the innocent beauty that he’d never before seen. His life was tainted with crime, bloodshed and above all madness but now it had a sense of calm. Although his veins still bubbled with anger over her actions, he couldn’t help but admire her. 

 

She arched her back once more against the mattress, turning to face the Joker. “You shouldn’t of walked away from me Harleen, you can’t just quit the game like that…” He muttered, reaching out to brush the back of his gloved hand against her cheek. She shuddered at the unfamiliar contact, but remained in slumber as his hand continued to trace the contours of her face and travel down her neck. Joker opened his palm against her throat, not applying any pressure but just resting it there, taking in the feeling of pure power. He could end her life right now and no one would know. He could witness her soul leave her stunning blue eyes and her body relax lifelessly under him. 

 

The temptation to do just that battled with the urge to move his hands further across her body and re-explore the curves he’d been thinking about since that fateful Wednesday two weeks ago. 

 

“Mistah Joker?” Harleen sighed, smacking her lips together in sleep. J grinned down at her at the sound of his name rolling off her tongue. He opened his mouth wider in a smile, his silver grill catching the light which was still cast across her body. 

 

“Dreaming about me?” He chuckled, bending down to perch on the edge of her bed. The mattress dipped under his weight, causing Harleen to curl into him, her fingers releasing the scraps of tissue scrunched between her hands and instead wrapping them around his wrist, which still hovered dangerously above her neck. “Mmm I bet you can’t stop thinking about the way I touched you, the way I made you feel - the way you let yourself feel.” He teased, leaning down to dust his hot and heavy breath against her cheek. “You want more, I can feel it, I can smell it on you Harleen...you crave me.” 

 

Her small delicate hands squeezed his wrist at each passing word which flooded from his mouth. Joker chuckled, moving his hand up to cup the left side of her face, he tapped his fingers against her skin lightly. “Wake up Doctor, it’s session time.” 

 

Harleen creased her bow together, ignoring his attempts to disturb her deep sleep, but her attempts were no use as the Joker applied more pressure, patting her face, the leather glove making a soft sound against her flesh. “C’mon, wakey wakey.” 

 

“No.” Harleen protested tucking her head in between her pillow and the mattress. “I’m not going to work anymore…” 

 

“Why?” The Joker asked, playing along with her drowsy state.

 

“He’s there...I can’t face him, not after..I can’t.” She mumbled.

 

“You can’t hide from him. He’s one step ahead of you sweetheart.” J grinned, slapping her face carefully, wanting to wake her but not startle her. “Wake up, wake up now or the next one’s gonna hurt.” He warned.

 

With his harsh tone Harleen found her eyes fluttering open, the light creeping through the gaps and pulling her out of her dream state. Blinking through the haze, her baby blue eyes focused in on a dark figure leaning over her, a silver strip catching the light and dull blue orbs boring into hers. As things become more clear, so did his complexion. His porcelain skin, vivid green hair and ruby red lips stared back at her, causing her body to jump and recoil away from him. 

 

A sharp but short shriek left her lips and she jolted upright and tried desperately to scramble away from the man she recognised as her old patient, the Joker. Her heart hammered wildly against her chest as he grinned back at her, her reaction amusing him greatly. 

 

“Surprised to see me?” He chuckled, cocking his head to one side. 

 

“You...how?...” Harleen stuttered, still trying to create a safe distance away from him, but is that at all possible with the Joker. Fear flashed through her eyes as his expression turned more and more dark with every passing moment. “How did you find me? How did you escape? Why...why are you here?” 

 

“Oh, so many questions Harleen...why don’t you answer some of mine hm? It’s been such a long time since I saw you last.” Joker replied, his smile growing wider and wider.

 

“No...No!” Harleen yelled, scrambling to the other side of the bed and jumping to her feet. Without looking back she made a break for it, sprinting quickly towards the half open door. The Joker only watched, a string of laughter erupting from his throat as he watched the blonde dash past him and out of the bedroom door. 

 

“How predictable.” The Joker sneered, slowly rising to his feet and following Harleen’s trail. He raised a brow when he saw her make a grab for one of the kitchen knives in the wooden block which sat on the counter top. She turned to face him immediately, holding up the bread knife with tears streaming down her face and her hand shaking with fear. “Get away from me!” 

 

“Oh Harley..” The Joker pouted playfully. “That’s not a nice way to treat your house guest is it?” 

 

“Don’t come any closer!” She threatened, noticing how close he was now getting. Harleen backed up against the wall and held the knife steady in both hands, pointing it dangerously towards him. “I’ll call the police! They’ll know you’ve escaped by now, they’ll throw you back in Arkham!”

 

“And tell them what Harley?” J asked, tracing his left hand across the kitchen counter. “Are you going to mention how I made you feel? How you allowed yourself to go against everything you stood for, just because I paid attention to you? You’re pathetic.” He spat.

 

“You forced me!” She screamed back, the words shooting  out of her mouth before her brain could even think. 

 

Something in the Joker’s eyes changed as those words met his ears. She was determined to deny how he made her feel and how she felt about him, even to go as low as to make that kind of accusation. “You begged for it. I told you - I asked you what you wanted and you begged! Don't you dare play the victim with me sweetheart.” 

 

Harleen paused for a moment, closing her eyes briefly to let a few stray tears dash down her cheeks. When she reopened them, the Joker was directly in front of her, causing a gasp to escape her lips. His eyes were wild with fire, and his jaw was sharper than the knife held in her unsteady hands. His hair was slick, not a strand out of place, but the evidence of his leather gloves having recently combed through it was obvious. J smelt like damp city air and expensive cologne, the same scent which clung to his skin the first time they were this close. 

 

As her eyes raked over his body, his did too. Her tank top straps hung loosely off her shoulders, meeting the length of her tousled blonde hair which fluttered against her skin. Her body was visibly shaking, but the Joker didn’t see it as fear, he registered it as an ache, an ache for his coarse hands to caress her and claim her like he’d done a fortnight ago. 

 

“Put the knife down, you look ridiculous.” Joker growled, giving her a few moment to obey his order, but when she didn’t, J shot his right hand out and grabbed ahold of her wrist painfully. “Put it down, I won't ask you again.” 

 

Harleen shook her head from side to side in weak protest, but before she could reason with common sense, the blade was ripped from her hand. She cried out in pain as the knife twisted against her own palm, causing the rough edge to slice against her skin.

 

“Stupid girl.” Joker snapped, throwing the knife to the ground and grabbing her injured hand by the wrist and slamming it up against the wall. Harleen whimpered at his right movements but submitted to them nevertheless. Blood poured from her palm profusely, running down her fair tinted skin and splashing against his gloved hand. The Joker watched the red contrast perfectly against her skin. He licked his lips in anticipation before leaning in and swiping her tender hand with his warm, wet tongue. 

 

Joker purred as the metallic taste took over his entire being. She tasted so good, better than he’d remembered. How could he let her get away when she had so much to offer him? Other women paled in comparison to her, not that he was interested in anyone but himself usually, but Harleen was something else, something he could no longer deny or ignore. 

 

He looked down at her as his tongue continued to dance across the open cut, her lips were parted, allowing painful but heavy breaths to escape them. Her eyes were hooded with undeniable desire as her body hummed against his. 

 

“Better?” The Joker purred, pulling away from her. She nodded slowly, unable to think clearly as the memories of his touch flooded her mind. As if he could read her thoughts, J stepped forward, pressing his body fully against her slender form. “Now you’ve stopped the theatrics...why have you been avoiding me Doctor?”

 

“I haven’t…I’ve been unwell.” She explained. “You shouldn’t be here.” 

 

“I’m exactly where I should be.” Joker interrupted. “Lying won’t help you now Harleen, so just tell me why you abandoned your best patient?” 

 

Harleen blinked up at him, trying to ignore the delicious pressure he had on her wrist and the pulsing pain her hand made in response. “You’re using me, I know what you did the other week was just a tactic to get me on side, just so you could escape.” 

 

The Joker rolled his head back and chuckled. “But I’m free now Harley, and I didn’t need you one itty-bitty bit.” 

 

“I broke the rules, I can’t go back there knowing what we did...knowing what I let you do.” She admitted, casting her eyes down to her wrinkled woolen socks. “I can't stop thinking about it.” 

 

“About how I made you feel?” J asked, knowing full well what her answer would be.  Harleen nodded reluctantly before returning the gaze of his burning blue eyes. 

 

“Please go.” She begged half heartedly. 

 

“No.” He replied almost instantly. Joker flicked his eyes down to her plump blush coloured lips before returning them to her eyes. He was testing her and the simple result was Harleen unconsciously arching her back off the cold wall and into his warm body. Now with his hand still clasped around her wrist, he brought his lips closer to hers, allowing his laboured breaths to dust against her skin, to hook her in the trance she begged to be under. 

 

“Still want me to go?” J asked, bringing his right hand, still covered by a tight leather glove to place on her narrow waist. The cold material made her gasp breathlessly into his open mouth, causing a shadow to caress his silver grill. 

 

Harleen didn't reply to his question, she couldn’t, not when his body was pressed against hers and his hands roamed her curves with bad intentions. With the blood from her palm still clinging to the corners of his mouth, his mind could only focus on one thing and that was her open mouth, inviting him to share the taste which mingled against his tongue. Growling, the Joker shot forward and violently pressed his lips against hers, plunging his tongue inside and not wasting a moment with sensual silliness and cutting straight to the desire they both craved. Harleen moaned at his urgency, allowing him to take her how he pleased, exploring every inch of her mouth like he had the first time. His kiss was rough, dangerous and full of frustration which had been building up since their first encounter. He claimed the breath from her lungs, leaving her lightheaded and pressed against the wall as he continued to ravage her, as if he were a starving man. 

 

The Joker released her wrist with his left hand and moved it to copy his other, pinching at her skin underneath her tank top, making the leather rub against her. Harleen didn’t hesitate in her new found freedom, with lust and tension overpowering all sense, she pressed her bloody hand against his jaw, making the thick red liquid smear against his white skin and travel up into his incredibly green hair. Her left hand followed the right, grasping at the roots and fisting at the previously neat style he’d walked in with. His arousal only grew when he felt her blood pebble against his bare flesh and her hands grip tightly against his scalp. 

 

“This is wrong.” Harleen gasped against this lips as his hands traveled up her waist to her rib cage, he bumped his thumbs against the soft flesh of her breast, but didn’t claim them completely, keeping her just out of reach. 

 

“Because you’re a Doctor? Or because I’m the world's most notorious criminal?” He asked. Harleen didn't understand why, but her thighs tensed at the title he’d declared himself with. It was true, all of it and now here he was, the most notorious criminal, kissing her with more passion than she’d ever known was possible. 

 

“Both.” She moaned in reply. A heavy rumble erupted from the Joker and in seconds he gripped the back of both her thighs and hoisted her legs up around his hips. Her eyes widened under her closed lids when she felt how much he’d been enjoying his short visit, she rolled her hips into his, creating a delicious friction which, by  the sound of the Joker’s short breaths seemed to please him. She continued rocking against him and the wall which supported her as her hands backcombed through the Jokers hair, splashing his green locks with red as her blood continued to leave traces of their earlier altercation. 

 

“Take me to bed.” Harleen asked, pulling away from his kiss to look at him directly in the eye. His blue eyes searched hers for any sign of doubt, any trace that she didn’t want what her mouth had suggested, but he couldn’t find anything to deny her request, and with her so willing, so desperately, how could he deprive her?

 

With there eyes till connected and their lips swollen from their heated kiss, the Joker pulled her from the wall and supported her body with his arms. He turned on his heel and carried her back to the bedroom. He didn’t need to look where he was going, her eyes kept his prisoner as he passed the bedroom doorway and walked towards the foot of her bed. 

 

He threw her down against the mattress in an instant, towering over her as she braced her body up to gaze at him. “Say you want me.” He demanded, raising his right hand and taking the glove fingertips between his teeth. Joker pulled them away one by one as he watched her chest rise and fall with hot blooded anticipation. 

 

“I want you.” Harleen replied, watching his metallic teeth tear of the leather gloved which kept his warm pale hands concealed. With the right hand now uncovered, he cast the glove to one side and repeated the same action with his left hand. 

 

“Why did you hide from me?” Joker asked, throwing his left glove to the ground. 

 

“Because I’ve never felt this way about someone before, let alone a patient under my care. It goes against everything I stand for…” She admitted, feeling her voice wobble at her own confession.

 

“But you still want me?” He said, moving his now bare hands down to unbutton the rest of his shirt. 

 

“Yes..” Harleen whispered.

 

“Are you scared of me?” Joker continued to question as he popped his buttons slowly, watching her eyes follow the path of his own hand as she licked her lips.

 

“Sometimes.” She admitted. 

 

“And now? Are you scared of me now?” J tilted his head to one side as his hands caught the hem of his shirt and pulled it off each shoulder, freeing his alabaster skin covered in thick black ink to her wanton eyes. 

 

“Yes.” 

 

And with that final confession the Joker pounced, trapping her body down on the mattress below and pulling at her lips with his sharp metal grill. Harleen whimpered at his rushed contact, his large pale hands explored her body, feeling the soft fabric of her black cotton bed shorts against his cold golden rings. 

 

“If you do this, there's no going back. I’ll own you, I'll always own you dead or alive.” J growled, making sure she understood the repercussions of her actions.

  
  


“I think you already do.” She breathed. “I need you, you’re in my head Joker, I can’t get you out.” 

 

“Oh, but now I’m in your bedroom Doctor Quinzel, by your request. Maybe your two week sick note did have some benefits after all…” Joker whispered, his voice still dancing around each word. “You had time to think about me, to think about the the things I did to you that day and about the things I could do to you if you only unchained yourself from the bonds of professionalism.” 

 

“You’ve ruined me, I know you don’t care but you really have ruined me Joker.” Harleen gasped, feeling his vicious teeth make a trail of harsh marks down the left side of her neck, taking the tender skin between his grill and clamping down. 

 

“You’re not the only one making sacrifices Quinzel.” Joker growled, continuing with his torment. His statement left a number of unanswered questions to flutter through her mind. Did he want this as much as she did? Did he think about her when she wasn't around? In those painful two weeks, did she plague his every thought? Haunt him as he’d haunted her?

 

Not daring to ask, Harleen shoved those questions to the back of her mind and arched into him, noting how hard his toned chest felt against her soft cotton tank top. His hands clawed at the hem, desperate to equal the playing field and reveal her body to his hungry eyes. He pulled his ruby lips away from her neck and sat back on his knees, admiring the sight stretched out on the mattress. Bruises were forming from his attention and her chest strained against the restriction of the small black cotton top. J smirked when he saw her hardened nipples peek through the fabric, taunting him so deliciously. 

 

Fisting the fabric between his two large pale hands, he ripped the piece of clothing over her head within moments, causing a startled whimper to shoot from her lips. Joker chucked at her reaction, but his laughter stopped when he saw just how mouth watering the stuck up little Doctor looked underneath him. Her skin was flawless and slightly blushed a calm shade of crimson as his eyes took in every detail of her newly exposed skin. 

 

Without thinking, the Joker reached out and ran a single finger down from the nape of her neck and across the valley of her breasts. Harleen’s breath became laboured at the slightest contact, urging him to continue in any way he pleased. “So un-spoilt.” J muttered, thinking aloud. 

 

“I want you to spoil me.” Harleen replied, with her eyes hooded in lust.

 

With a heavy breath passing between his blood red lips, the Joker kicked off his shoes and placed both of his hands either side of her body, giving him the perfect angle to lean into her pale skin and explore her with his tongue. His shoulder blades flexed under his new position as his mouth, still open with excitement, closed around her left breast, causing Harleen’s eyes to pinch shut and silent moan of pleasure to escape her lips. 

 

J purred at the feel of her against this tongue as he swiped and rolled her hardened nipple in his mouth. Combined with the harsh nip of his grill, Harleen was squirming beneath him. He dined on her body, now switching between her left and right breast, making sure to pay them both equal attention. Her skin felt like the finest silk as his warm, wet tongue danced across it, tasting the subtle hint of her natural vanilla scent as he explored. 

 

With Harleen’s hands gripped against the crumpled bed sheets, she hooked her right leg loosely over his hips, pulling him gently down further. He groaned as she grinded herself against him slowly, matching the rhythm of his torment. Taking in his noises of approval, Harleen loosened her hold on the mattress and gently brought her right hand down his body, feeling the muscles of his incredible body tense under her fingertips. She traced every tattoo like she was remarking them onto his porcelain skin, and as her hands wandered downwards, his eyes snapped up to hers, watching and waiting to see if she dared to go any further.

 

Keeping her eyes locked onto his dangerous gaze, she felt his belt buckle against her fingers, the cold metal instantly warming up by her touch and the tough leather seeming to become looser and looser the more she brushed against it. Growing impatient, the Joker snapped her hands away from his belt buckle and grabbed ahold of her wrists, pinning them back down to the mattress. 

 

“Sorry, I just…” Harleen stuttered apologetically, hoping not to of lost the heated moment. 

 

“Don’t touch things that don't belong to you.” Joker sneered, raking his eyes across her body. He then released her wrists and mimicked her intentions toward her cotton bed sheets. The soft material and light elastic waistband made removing them from her body an easy task. He bunched the fabric in his large pale hand sand slid them down her gloriously thick thighs and down her toned calves, the evidence of her gymnastic past becoming more and more clear as he explored her. 

 

Throwing them over his shoulder his eyes feasted on the sight below him. Harleen squirmed under his watchful gaze, growing more and more uncomfortable as his silence spoke volumes. She wondered if he'd worked her up to this point only to laugh in her face and walk away, or if now that she was fully unravel before him, he wouldn't want her anymore? Harleen turned her head away, unable to stand his glare, the slight confidence she’d had before now crumbling to dust.

 

“Don't look away from me!” J spat, grabbing her jaw with his right hand and bringing her attention back to him. “You’re perfect.” He purred, licking his lips at her body. 

 

Tears sprang to the corners of Harleen’s eyes when his words met her ears. Without thinking, she raised her hands once more and brought them up to his neck, the cut on her palm still burning against her flesh. “I want to see all of you.” She whispered, feeling his neck tense at her request. 

 

“Impatient little brat aren’t you?” J chuckled, reaching down to his belt and un-looping it instantly. His button and fly were next and as Harleen focused on the movements his hands made, her body itched with the need to have him, all of him. 

 

Joker kicked off his slacks, taking his boxer shorts along with them. Harleen’s mouth dropped open when she saw what she’d only been imagining about for the past few weeks. His large erection stood proudly, showing her the desire he felt and the tension that had built up between them both since their first meeting. Harleen’s lip wobbled at the thought of having him inside her. 

 

“You’ll catch flies.” J teased, leaning down and ghosting his lip against her open mouth. “This is what you’ve wanted from the beginning isn’t it?” 

 

Harleen didn't even dare deny his statement, perhaps not in the beginning, but as soon as she saw the man beneath the legend, she felt a connection to him, both physically and mentally. 

 

The Joker pulled her out of her thoughts by crashing his lips against hers, his tongue fighting for entrance as he rubbed his hard length against her. Harleen moaned into his lips, allowing him access as she brought her legs up around his hips, locking them secretly behind him and pulling him down further. They grinded against each other as their lips devoured one another, the heat and passion between them growing with every second. 

 

Harleen’s hands were in his hair, pulling at the roots and sifting through the thick green while his hands were at the base of her thighs, his nails ripping into her skin almost painfully as he pulled her closer to create more friction. “Joker…” She sighed, feeling his lips divert from hers and travel down her neck. “I need you, please.” 

 

“Beg me Harley...beg my little Harlequin…” He muttered, sucking at the tender skin across her throat. 

 

“Please Joker, god...I need you, please.” She cried, feeling his right hand wander down to where their hips met. Harleen whimpered when his hardness pressed into her, her legs tensing under what only promised to be relief from what they both craved so badly. The head of her erection teased her, sliding between her folds easily, with the evidence of her arousal. He grunted in approval at her desperation and at how good she felt already and he wasn't even inside her yet. Joker continued with his torment, following the same pattern that his fingers had made that fateful Wednesday two weeks ago, purposely bumping his shaft against the spot that drove her crazy. 

 

Harleen pinched her eyes shut, the pleasure and pain of his torture she was subject to, becoming too much. 

 

“Are you sure want this?” He whispered darkly, knowing full well there was no way she was going to back out now. 

 

“Yes, yes, please J!” Harleen replied, her hands pulling roughly at his hair. He chuckled at her response, which soon turned into a distant echo as he adjusted himself to her entrance, he wanted to feel her too, just as badly as she did and now, with no walls, bars or any Doctor/Patient conduct code between them, he could finally take her. The Joker gritted his teeth as he pushed himself inside her, grunts and moans expelling from both of their lips as they finally gave in to each other. 

 

Harleen arched her back at the sting of his rough invasion, her mouth hung wide with silent cries as he pulled out of her slowly, only to push back in, stretching her beyond her limit. Joker watched her reaction with hooded eyes as he continued to thrust into her, her slick walls hugging him perfectly. He wondered for a moment why he’d waited this long to take her, why he hadn't pushed her up against her office wall and claimed her weeks ago? But he wouldn’t be here now if he had, it was too early then, but the timing was perfect now. 

 

“Oh God…” Harleen whimpered, her body shaking with pleasure. 

 

“You like that?” The Joker asked, with humor laced through his question.

 

Harleen nodded quickly, the feel of him becoming all too much that the words wouldn’t form in her mind to speak. She could every inch of him, marking her body and soul for himself.

 

“How did it come to this Harley, hmm? My own Doctor, giving herself to me so willingly?” He chuckled. “You’re so much more than I thought you’d be. More than I ever imagined.” 

 

Harleen snapped her eyes open in that moment and looked up at him. Had he imagined taking her before? The answer was clear by the look of his ghostly blue eyes boring into hers and his jaw slack with desire. A slight glow graced his skin under the exertion of his powerful thrusts, shaking the bed frame against the peeling plastered wall. His hair decorated his forehead, partially covering the tattoo that lay there, and in that moment, with his grill catching the light from the next room and grunts passing his lips as he slid in and out of her, he was the most beautiful man she’d ever seen.

 

“Harley...you’re such a, such a good girl.” J moaned, his pace quickening. He felt her walls flutter around his member and with that as an indication, he lent forward and caressed his lips against hers. His right hand wandered down to the place where their bodies met and with the feel of her body grinding against this, he explored her delicious folds with his finger tips, lightly tapping as he continued his harsh pace.

 

“J, uh...I’m gonna…” She cried.

 

“Shh…” He cooed. “Not yet, I think you know the rules by now…” 

 

“It’s too much J, please..” Harleen begged. “You’re making me feel…” 

 

“Good? You flatter me Harls.” Joker sniggered. “You ran from me, do you really think you deserve to get off?”  

 

“I’m sorry, please.” She continued, her desperation reaching a whole new level.

 

“Uh,” the Joker groaned, “are you really sorry of do you just want come?” 

 

“No...I just, I just want you.” Harleen whimpered as she bit her swollen bottom lip harshly. The Joker paused, he’d never had anyone want him before and he didn't know how to process this new feeling bubbling up inside him. He wanted her too, that’s why he planned a quiet escape from Arkham and broke into her apartment, because he just couldn’t get her out of his mind.

 

Joker pinched his eyes shut and gripped onto her body as if it were the last thing he’d ever get to touch again, and increased his pace, tearing into her with all the strength he possessed. “Harley…” He moaned, feeling her nails scratch against his shoulder blades as she cried out into his ear. 

 

“Please, please, please.” She begged.

 

“Hold it.” He demanded. “I’m almost there.” 

 

Harleen contracted around him, squeezing his length and pulling him deeper inside. He’d never known anything to feel this good, how could he let her walk away when she had so much to offer, but it wasn’t just lust he felt for her, although that feeling itself was alien to him, it was something else too, something that connected them both, as if it was fate that they wound up together, trapped in her little office and getting on each others last nerve. 

 

J’s body tensed when he felt the pleasure she was giving him build up indie his body, travels like wildfire through every vein. “Come with me Harley.” He ordered, knowing that he wasn't going to last any longer.

 

She nodded with a small smile at his request. Harleen placed her hands either side of his face and dragged him down into a heated kiss as her pending orgasm ripped through her trembling frame. He grunted into her mouth when he felt her burst around him, causing his own explosion to trigger. Locked in a passionate embrace, the Joker released himself into the depths of her warmth while Harleen crumbled around him. The feeling was like nothing either of them had ever experienced. They were intoxicated on each other and even after they had finished, the Joker stayed inside her, dominating her tongue with his own as their bodies calmed into a state of euphoria. 

 

“Things are going to change now, aren’t they?” Harleen whispered, wincing when the Joker finally withdrew himself fully from her.

 

J rolled off her glowing skin and sighed as his scratched back hit the soft bed sheets. “Yes.” He replied simply. His body went rigid when he felt a delicate hand caress his chest and a pair of plump rose colored lips gently press against his jaw. “Will you stay with me?” 

 

He raised a brow and tilted his head slightly to face her, unsure if she meant for tonight or forever, but what confused him more was the fact that either of the options wouldn’t of bothered him at all. Joker just took in the sight of her tousled blonde hair fluttered down past her shoulders and her blush colored cheeks still warm by their unforgettable night. He grunted softly and placed his head back onto the pillow, never once asking her to remove her hand.

 

The last thing Harleen remembered before she dropped off into a blissful slumber was the rumble fo his chest as exhaustion took over and claimed him into an unfamiliar land of undisturbed sleep. 

...

The sun swapped places with the moon, casting a dappled pattern of warm orange through Harleen’s bedroom window the next morning, she wriggled under the invasion of light, twisting her body underneath the bed sheets and slowly opening her eyes up to the dawn that waited outside, but when her pupils adjusted to the light, her heart sank. 

 

The bed was empty, no evidence to show for the passionate night she knew wasn’t just a hopeful dream. Her eyes began to cloud with tears, threatening to spill over her lash line as she sat upright in bed. Her covers falling off her body and pooling at her waist. She was still naked, still wearing the marks from the Joker’s desire, but somehow that wasn't enough to keep her mind at rest. Had he regretted it? Had he wished he’d never escaped Arkham to find her? A million questions rattled around her mind, but they were soon pushed aside when she felt a throbbing pain in her right hand. She cast her eyes downward to see a fresh cotton bandage wrapped around her palm, a small speck of blood positioned in the center, but clean nonetheless. Her heart warmed at the sight, and the memory of his tongue swiping up the blood from the previous night. 

 

Harleen raised her hand up to her nose, gently inhaling the his scent which clung to the fabric so securely, and as she recalled every detail of his visit, she saw a piece of paper perched on the pillow he had used or rest his head on that night. Snatching it up, she smiled at the scribble that he’d left behind. 

 

_ ‘I’ll be in touch - J’  _

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
